


Sword Art Online-Alicization: Legacy of Administrator

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Everyone thought that Administrator disappeared for good. But what if she knew from the start that she would be defeated and had a reserve plan...(alternate storyline of Alicization)





	Sword Art Online-Alicization: Legacy of Administrator

Alice hummed to herself happily while preparing lunch for her and Kirito. It has been few months since Administrator has been defeated and Alice was finally able to return to her village... Or, at least to live near it...

She wasn't ready to return yet. Besides, she had Selka to come over very often so she wasn't lonely or bored. Not that she was anyways, she had to care for Kirito and it wasn't something boring or so. She actually enjoyed the silence, but would still prefer if Kirito wasn't a bag of potatoes the whole time.

It had to be Eugeo's death that affected him more than his fluctlight being roasted.

They have been together for a very long time. Alice could tell that the two shared a special bond since Kirito told her in the cathedral that Eugeo saved him many times and that he couldn't wait for them to meet again.

Unfortunately, the reunion was very short and was soon followed with Eugeo's death.

"Nee-sama!!!" Selka cried as she tackled Alice from behind. Alice, who was startled at first, quickly regained her composure and smiled.

"Hello, Selka" Alice said after turning around and giving her little sister a big hug "What brings you here today?"

"I came here to help Nee-sama with housework!" Selka cheered and Alice patted her head with a chuckle.

"It's alright... But doesn't your father need help too?"

"He doesn't know I'm here"

"Selka..."

"Nee-sama, he cannot forbid me to see you!" Alice chuckled with sympathy as she prepared the table.

"Feel free to help yourself, I'm going to bring Kirito" Selka nodded with a sad smile before she sat at the table to pour some soup into her bowl.

After leaving the room, Alive frowned to herself while heading towards the bedroom. She really missed the old Kirito she met during the whole Administrator thing. He was the one who freed her and showed her the right path.

Alice bit her lip to hold back tears.

Ever since she returned to Rulid, it wasn't very easy for her. Her father banished her from the village and people often ganged up on her because of Taboo Index thing when she was young.

They didn't treat Kirito well either since he was a hero bound to the wheelchair who could only call for his mighty Night Sky Sword and Eugeo's fallen Blue Rose Sword.

"Kirito, it's lunchtime" Alice smiled sadly as she entered the room to see Kirito sitting in his wheelchair that was facing the window. Alice silently walked over to the wheelchair before beginning to push it towards the kitchen. Selka already filled everyone's bowls with the soup and was wordlessly sipping her own.

After comfortably settling at the table, they heard a knock on the door.

Alice was the one to stand up first and curiously, but still warily walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw her student Eldrie Woolsburg standing at the door frame with a serious expression, but his eyes softened as soon as he saw his mistress.

"Alice-sama, may I come in?" Alice nodded approvingly before stepping inside. Selka, who wanted to see who came, smiled awkwardly and the knight waved back with equal awkwardness.

"What brings you here?" Alice asked as the knight took a free seat at the table and crossed his hands.

"I came here to seek for help" the knight admitted "It's about Dark Territory"

Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Selka" Alice began "Please take Kirito out for a walk while I talk to the knight"

"But Nee-sama-"

"Go" Selka frowned sadly before pushing the wheelchair outside. Alice and Eldrie had an awkward silence between them until Alice shook her head sadly.

"What do you want and how did you find me?" Alice asked coldly "I'm sure the Order can't afford to send dragons all over just to track me down"

"I followed the bond between our souls, or so I'd like to day" the knight smiled "But unfortunately, it was a complete coincidence"

The knight then frowned.

"Recently, we've learned that goblins and orcs have been mobilizing in the north. On the Knight Commander's orders, we've collapsed the caves to the north, south and west, but I've come to make sure they don't try to dig them out again"

"So were you able to determine the forces of darkness' actions?"

"I spent a full day patrolling the perimeters of the cave, but I didn't spot a single goblin or orc. The interior of the cave was filled with rocks to the ceiling. Afterward, when I mounted to return to the capital, Takaguri began acting strangely. When I allowed him to go where he wished, this is where we ended up landing. Now that I've been reunited with you, it is my obligation to say to you..."

The knight stood up.

"Lady Alice, please return to the Knights! We need your sword more than we need an army of thousands!"

Alice lowered her head sadly.

"I can't"

"But why not?" the knight backed away in shock and then frowned "Is it because of that man that you decided to take care of? The man who broke out of the Cathedral prison and raised his treacherous blade against so many knights and senators, not to mention the pontifex herself? So he's still leading your heart astray?"

The knight's tone darkened.

"If so, then I shall eliminate the source of that confusion right here, this very instant!" Eldrie growled as he headed out to find Selka and Kirito.

"Stop it" Alice commanded and the knight frowned "He, too, fought out a sense of personal justice. Otherwise, how could we, the mighty Integrity Knights, even the Knight Commander himself, have all been defeated, one after another? You fought him yourself, so surely you sensed the weight of his sword!"

"If that's true, then why won't this man take up his sword in battle now? Why would he allow himself to be reduced to such a pathetic state, and shackle you, Lady Alice, to these hinterlands? If it's true that he killed Administrator for the sake of the people, then isn't it his duty to go to the Eastern Gate this moment?"

"Forgive me, Eldrie" Alice muttered "I simply cannot go with you. It has nothing to do with Kirito's condition. I can no longer wield my sword. That's all there is to it. If I were to cross swords with you now, I most likely wouldn't last three strikes"

"Is that so?" the knight sighed sadly "Then I won't press you further. I bid you farewell, mentor. I Eldrie, shall never forget as long as I live the secret sword skills and techniques you taught me"

"Take care" Alice looked away "I pray that you'll be safe"

The knight's departure was solemnly escorted by the cries of dragons.


End file.
